Harambe Fanclub
The Harambe Fanclub is the name for the group that formed in December 2014. The group is extremely exclusive as there are some extreme sexual, racist and offensive jokes that only people with a specific sense of humour will be able to understand. The original members were Carmina, Duyie, Erick, Maggie and Neon. The current members are Arkie, Cynthia, Eddie, Erick, Lyn, Maggie, Roman and Skype test call. * Everyone in the group (past and present) plays/played Minecraft at one point. * Everyone in the group (past and present) are Australian except Roman and Lyn (but she currently lives in Australia) * Arkie, Jasmine, Lyn and Maggie are all friends irl, as well as online. * There is currently one active smaller group within the Harambe Fanclub, called the Period Pals. The Depression Club was also a smaller group, but it was disbanded in late 2015. Members There are currently 8 members of the Harambe Fanclub. * Arkie, the "Jock" of the group. She is extremely competitive when it comes to sports, especially in swimming. * Cynthia, the "Comedian" of the group. Cynthia is great at making people laugh, especially when they're feeling down in the dumps. * Eddie, the "Goofball" of the group. Before his inactivity, Eddie was known as silly and quirky. Cynthia and Maggie used to record Eddie during calls and managed to get many of his goofy moments on camera. * Erick, the "King" of the group. He is always looked up upon by the other group members, and is often acknowledged when he speaks. * Lyn, the "Artist" of the group. During calls, she is usually known to be on mute, drawing some digital art. She is also a big fan of visual art at school. * Maggie, the "Nerd" of the group. She is an extreme perfectionist (and procrastinator) who is always trying to please her parents. * Roman, the "Expert" of the group. A music expert, and a people expert. He loves to listen to music, as well as people, as he pretty much understands everyone. * Skype test call, the "Queen Bee" of the group. By the other group members, she is seen as a legend and a goddess. She is praised, mainly by Cynthia. Ships There are many couples that have been / are shipped. These include (but are not limited to): * Arddie, the ship between Arkie and Eddie. * Arick, the ship between Arkie and Erick. * Bertman, the ship between Eddie and Roman. * Cackie, the ship between Cynthia and Tackie. * Cowman, the ship betwen Erick and Roman. * Cynrick, the ship between Cynthia and Erick. * Darkie, the ship between Arkie and Duyie. * Duyrick, the ship between Duyie and Erick. * Eddrick, the ship between Eddie and Erick. * Edduy, the ship between Duyie and Eddie. * Jackie, the ship between Jasmine and Tackie. * Jarkie, the ship between Arkie and Jasmine. * Jeddie, the ship between Eddie and Jasmine. * Jerick, the ship between Erick and Jasmine. * Lynddie, the ship between Eddie and Lyn. * Lynggie, the ship between Lyn and Maggie. * Lynrick, the ship between Erick and Lyn. * Meddie, the ship between Eddie and Maggie. * Merick, the ship between Erick and Maggie. * Mom, the ship between Maggie and Roman. * Muy, the ship between Maggie and Duyie. * Stcyn, the ship between Cynthia and Skype test call. * Synthia, the ship between Cynthia and Maggie. * Tarkie, the ship between Arkie and Tackie. History of the Harambe Fanclub The group was formed in December 2014 when Carmina asked everyone on the Prison server on MCCentral to say their Skype usernames so that she could add them. Erick, Duyie, Maggie, Neon and Carmina herself stated their usernames in the chat. Maggie added all of them as a contact and made a group. The next day, Neon added Eddie to the group, who added Cynthia while Maggie added Duyie and Erick added Mimi. Everyone was super excited to call the group for the first time. The first call was extremely awkward, as nobody had heard each other's voices before. Carmina, Cynthia, Maggie and Mimi were extremely quiet and thus they created another chat; "silent calls", where they'd just call and enjoy each others' company. After the first few calls in the group chat, Carmina began talking in calls, Erick encouraged Cynthia and Maggie to talk as well, and Mimi left. At the beginning of February, school had already started. As a result of this, Carmina had to leave the group as she was beginning her last year of high school. Everyone was extremely sad but were sure that she'd come back one day to visit. Neon purchased Emerald Rank for Maggie because they were good friends at the time and she felt bad that Maggie was Rookie. Duyie got extremely jealous and demanded an upgrade, too. Everyone got so annoyed at his complaining and so she purchased him Diamond to shut his piehole. As the year progressed, Neon developed feelings for Erick but they were not mutual, and so she left the group. Despite this sunken ship, new people joined the group. Maggie was reunited with an old friend from tutoring at her new high school, Jasmine. They bonded extremely fast and found out that she played Minecraft as well. Jasmine was added to the group, as well as Tackie, RNJ and a few others. One day, Arkie joined the same Survival Games match as Jasmine and so she added Arkie to the group so that they could call and talk. When the call ended, everyone in the group seemed to enjoy Arkie's presence and so she stayed in the group for good. Meanwhile, Erick and Jasmine had feelings for each other and decided to let the ship sail. Their relationship was very public and everyone in the group shipped and celebrated #jerick. In the end, they decided they wanted different things in life and broke up, on good terms. There were a lot of arguments between Erick and RNJ due to their different senses of humour, causing RNJ to leave as he couldn't take Erick's jokes. At the beginning of July, Maggie was accepted to serve as a Helper on MCCentral. She promised to stay active and true to the chat as they were the ones to really help her and guide her to her path to staff. This highly inspired Eddie to work harder to achieve the rank as well. In mid July, Duyie and Tackie grew disinterested and decided to leave eventually. At the beginning of August, Eddie was also accepted to serve as a Helper and Maggie was promoted to Moderator. At first, Eddie continued to be active in the group but the longer he was staff, the less active he became. By September, the only lasting members of the group were Arkie, Cynthia, Eddie (hardly) Erick, Jasmine, Maggie and Skype test call. During the last week of September, there was a lot of drama between several members of the group. This strained the friendships between them, causing Jasmine and Arkie to leave in November. Since Eddie was never active in the chat, he wasn't really considered part of the group anymore by this point as he was extremely busy being a Moderator on MCCentral. This left only Cynthia, Erick, Maggie and Skype test call. The group was extremely quiet and depressing a majority of the time as there was more drama going on in Maggie's life. Despite this, this gave Cynthia, Erick and Maggie a lot of bonding time and because of this, they became close friends. The group stayed like this for months, sad and depressing; but this changed in February 2016 when Jasmine was added back to the chat by Maggie, followed by Arkie's return a few weeks later. The group was back to being happy and "lit" 24/7. Eddie was still staff on MCC, and continued to neglect the group. A few months passed by and Arkie introduced Lyn to the Harambe Fanclub friend group at school in May 2016. She also played Minecraft (although nobody except Eddie played it anymore) and so she was added to the group. At first she was constantly kicked from the group because she was always "triggered". Eventually after being added back numerous amount of times, she was considered part of the group. At the end of June, Jasmine left the group again for unknown reasons. In September 2016, Maggie was added to the iBlameHypixel guild chat on Skype. Maggie began befriending everyone in the chat, including a guy called Roman. He hadn't played MCCentral before but he shared an insanely similar music taste to Maggie and similar perspectives on things and as a result of this, they were shipped by many guild members; including Arkie. In October 2016, Arkie thought it would be funny to add him to the group as a joke but he actually managed to stay without being kicked. Now, he is actually considered part of the group. Group Mascots Jacob Sartorius Jacob Sartorius is one of the group's biggest mascots. Everyone in the group despises him, except Cynthia and Maggie; whom show genuine support towards him, by retweeting and liking his tweets and following him on most social media platforms. It is actually unknown whether they truly like him or not. Harambe Harambe has become a huge meme to the rest of the world, but the group sees him as the lord and a saviour - and is often regarded as a god. To pledge their loyalty to him, Maggie has a plushie named after him, and there are several group chats (such as the harambois) dedicated to and named after him. Memorable Moments There are many memories that most/all of the members (past and present) share. Duy's Mum's House Duy's Mum's House was built on a plot on MCCentral's creative server by the Depression Club in early 2015. * It included a toilet, terrible modem, statue of Duy's mum with a biography, Duy's mum's room and a living room. * Duy's mum's room had chests inside, containing weapons to hit Duyie with, money and phones (all inside jokes about Duyie) Storytime with Signs After building Duy's Mum's House, the Depression Club decided to build another underground compartment underneath the house. In this underground compartment, they decided to taking turns placing down a sign to create a story. This story was called "Princess Ercikella", a parody of Cinderella. In a call later on, the rest of the Harambe Fanclub (and Dj, the narrator of the story) read the story together. This inspired Cynthia to write another one on one of Duyie's plots about Arkie, Duyie, Erick and Jasmine.